eurostarcontestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rumunia
Rumunia (rum. România, IPA: /ro.mɨ'ni.a/) – kraj w południowo-wschodniej części Europy. Graniczy z Węgrami i Serbią na zachodzie, Bułgarią na południu wzdłuż Dunaju, oraz Ukrainą i Mołdawią na północy. Kraj ma także dostęp do Morza Czarnego. Bukareszt (rum. Bucureşti, IPA: /bu.ku'reʃtʲ/) jest stolicą i największym miastem Rumunii. Od 29 marca 2004 roku Rumunia jest członkiem NATO, a od 1 stycznia 2007 także Unii Europejskiej. Po przyjęciu do organizacji, Rumunia stała się siódmym według liczby ludności krajem wspólnoty. Historia {| border=1 cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaaaaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 100%;" |- bgcolor=#d3d3d3 ! Edycja !! Uczestnik !! Wykonawca !! Piosenka !! Miejsce w Półfinale !! Punkty w Półfinale !! Miejsce w Finale !! Punkty w Finale !! |- | 1. ESC || --- || --- || --- || -- || -- || --- || --- || |- | 2. ESC || --- || --- || --- || --- || --- ||--- || --- || |- | 3. ESC || hiptonka || Todomondo || Liubi, Liubi, I Love You || 7 || 97 || 15 || 68 || |- | 4. ESC || --- || --- || --- || --- || --- || --- || --- || |- | 5. ESC || hiptonka || The Beatles || Yesterday || 26 || 6 || brak || brak || |- | 6. ESC || hiptonka || Giannis Kotsiras || Pass The Flame || 8 || 95 || 13 || 88 || |- | 7. ESC || hiptonka || Todomondo || Trendy || 23 || 33 || brak || brak || |- | 8. ESC || hiptonka || Nouvelle Vague || Dance With Me || 10 || 67 || brak || brak || |- | 9. ESC || hiptonka || Alexa || We Are One || 3 || 103 || 2 || 187 || |- | 10. ESC || hiptonka || Kostas Martakis || Always And Forever || --- || --- || 13 || 105 || |- | 11. ESC || --- || --- || --- || --- || --- || --- || --- || |- | 12. ESC || hiptonka || Andra || Dragostea ramane || 14 || 41 || brak || brak || |- | 13. ESC || hiptonka || Nouvelle Vague || Relax || 18 || 33 || brak || brak || |- | 14. ESC || --- || --- || --- || --- || --- || --- || --- || |- | 15. ESC || Stelmy || Tina Karol || Pupsik || 8 || 70 || 15 || 74 || |- | 16. ESC || Stelmy || 5'nizza || Soldat || 14 || 27 || brak || brak || |- | 17. ESC || Stelmy || Zdob şi Zdub || Hora Cosmica || 12 || 45 || brak || brak || |- | 18. ESC || Stelmy || t.A.T.u. || Robot || 11 || 61 || 15 || 83 || |- | 19. ESC || Stelmy || Via Gra || Popytka || 20 || 10 || brak || brak || |- | 20. ESC || Stelmy || Activ || Doar Cu Tine || 7 || 70 || 21 || 73 || |- | 21. ESC || Stelmy || Ani Lorak || S Pervogo Vzglyada || 11 || 61 || brak || brak || |- | 22. ESC || Stelmy || The Cranberries || Kiss me || 5 || 85 || DSQ || 0 || |- | 23. ESC || Stelmy || Zdob şi Zdub || DJ Vasile || 13 || 63 || brak || brak || |- | 24. ESC || Stelmy || Enigma || Return To Innocence || 6 || 77 || 18 || 87 || |- | 25. ESC || Stelmy || Anna Sahlene || We're unbreakable || 19 || 41 || brak || brak || |- | 26. ESC || Stelmy || Evgeniya Vlasova and Andru Donalds || Limbo || 3 || 92 || 7 || 131 || |- | 27. ESC || Stelmy || Amy Macdonald || A wish for something more || 13 || 38 || brak || brak || |- | 28. ESC || Vizard14 || Yarabi || I Amar || 9 || 67 || 17 || 62 || |- | 29. ESC || Vizard14 || Heaven || Hai duma pe o stea || DSQ || 0 || brak || brak || |- | 30. ESC || --- || --- || --- || --- || --- || --- || --- || |- | 31. ESC || Matti || Angelica Agurbash || Nelubimaja || 14 || 43 || brak || brak || |- | 32. ESC || Matti || Sophia || My Love || ? || ? || ? || ? || |-